


it's pizza time!

by pendragonpants



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Crack?, Fluff, M/M, Pizza, box just wants to sleep, cute boyfriend things, george fancy THRIVES at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonpants/pseuds/pendragonpants
Summary: box wakes up in the middle of the night to find george missing in bed. he hears sounds in the kitchen and he thinks what the hell is george doing now?
Relationships: Ronnie Box/George Fancy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	it's pizza time!

Box woke up to some horrible clattering noises coming from the kitchen. He sat up, looking around groggily in the darkness of the room. It was 2:36 am and he was wondering what was going on.

He reached out to his right, expecting to feel the familiar figure of George next to him but all he felt was empty air and crumpled sheets. It would be no surprise who was in the kitchen, Box thought, but what was he doing at two in the morning?

He stumbled out of bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and nearly careening into the door frame. He was momentarily blinded by the bright lights and it took a while before his eyes adjusted.

“George? What the hell are you doing? I’m trying to sleep!”

“I’m making pizza!” George responded, smiling widely and a look of glee plastered across his face. His hands were sticky and covered with pizza dough and the kitchen table was a mess. There were piles of flour strewn everywhere and George was still in his nightclothes.

His clothes were dotted with flour and tomato sauce and it was literally everywhere. Box gaped at him, speechless for a moment. He had no idea what to say. He was not surprised though, George had a habit of waking up at the most inconvenient times and doing unusual things. For example, just last week he had woken Box up, bugging him to make a cake with him. Or when he decided that he wanted to start painting and turned on all the lights in the apartment to find a painting kit.

Did this man never sleep? Box could swear he was nocturnal. All he wanted to do was get some well-earned sleep. It had not been easy down at the station and his joints were aching a lot of the time. George had offered to give him a massage but he had never followed up to that promise.

“Why are you doing this now? Couldn’t you have done it later today at a more reasonable time? You do realise that tomorrow is Saturday and we have the day off?”

“Of course I do, I just felt like I wanted to make pizza so I did. That Italian woman down the street gave me the most delicious recipe for pizza. I like her, she is nice.” George mused, placing his hands on his hips.

Box groaned out loud, internally screaming at the fact that George was dirtying everything. According to the chore chart that George made, George doesn’t do the dishes or the washing so it was up to Box. Was it really expected of him to clean up after this monkey he called his boyfriend?

“I’m going back to sleep. Please try to be a little quieter?”

Box slid into bed, sighing contentedly as the noise was significantly reduced. He was just about to drift back to sleep when the ruckus started again. This time twice as loud as it was before. 

Box moaned and covered his head with his pillow, attempting to shut out the noise. Couldn’t he have some peace and quiet for once in his life?

He waited a while, willing George to keep quiet. He did not want to climb out of bed again and tell him off. He felt awful when he had to berate George. George always ended up looking sad and disappointed and Box ended up feeling like he was the worst boyfriend in the world. The least he could do was to be patient for a while.

Despite waiting for another ten minutes, there was still loads of commotion coming from the kitchen and to top it off, it sounded like George had switched on the television. He had no idea what could be on at this time but he had to tell him to be silent. He was exhausted and the bed was calling out to him.

He got out of bed one more time, praying that it would be the last time he would have to get out.

“George? What are you doing now? Please be quiet, I am begging you. I have put up with this for the longest time already and I am sick of it!” Box exclaimed.

George’s face fell, his smile disappearing. Box suddenly felt terrible, he had not meant to sound so annoyed with him. It had just been in the heat of the moment.

“If that’s how you feel then I’ll stop. But I was just doing this to surprise you in the morning. I’m sorry.” He said, dejectedly.

Box stared at him, feeling awful. George was doing this for him? And all he did was just treat him badly and be rude. He needed to be more appreciative of him.

“No, I’m sorry. I jumped to conclusions way too quickly and I have not appreciated you enough. With work the way it is, I suppose I’m just stressed and overwhelmed. Thankfully, I have you.”

He opened his arms, beckoning George to come over. George walked over, leaning into his strong muscular arms. Box breathed in George’s familiar scent, embracing him tightly.

What else could he do to make George feel better? Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

“What if we made a pizza together? How does that sound?”

George looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise. Clearly he had not been expecting this.

“Sure, I’ll..I’ll teach you.” He said, incredulous. He hurried over to the kitchen, sheepishly looking over his shoulder as Box surveyed the mess.

He could forgive him this time though, and now that he could see better in the light, it was not as bad as he had initially thought it was.

“So first we have to make the starter. So take that yeast over there and mix it with the warm water and sugar…” George continued to pour out instructions rapidly and flawlessly. It was like he had memorised the entire recipe.

Box chuckled, gazing at the brunette as he hurried around the kitchen, grabbing cans and spices. 

George was just about to grab another item from the pantry when Box reached out his arm and stopped him. He held George close to him, feeling his heartbeat and staring into his hazel brown eyes.

He bent down slightly, pressing a kiss to George’s lips. It was silent in the apartment, with just the sounds of their lips moving together and apart. It was passionate and devout and George stared back at him, grinning.

“Now, I get to boss you around.”

Box chuckled once more, agreeing to listen to whatever George said.

Box would not lie, he did have fun doing this with George even though it was nearly three in the morning. He knew it would take ages for the dough to rise but those hours could be spent having quality time with George.

The two of them sat on the couch, George curling up and leaning against Box and Box listened to his soft exhales. It was a good life. Eventually, he realised that George had fallen asleep, his lashes laying against his pale skin and his expression calm and serene. 

He had someone he truly loved. What more could Box ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little fic! boxfancy is one of my favourite ships so i just had to try and write a fic. this was inspired by me wanting to make pizza at 2am in the morning oops. let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
